


Just Steve?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [25]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Steve, Steve x reader, cas x reader - Relationship, wade x reader
Series: House of Laughs [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Kudos: 2





	Just Steve?

Steve was deep in thought as Cas played with his fingers. “I was concerned you would not want to be physical with my vessel being male.” He explained. "Especially having Y/N now."

“I’m sorry.” Steve said gently. “I know I come off that way. It’s not intentional.” He tried to assure him. "This is new to me. Everything happening is new to me."

Cas nodded. “It is to me, also. Though I have an easier time with being attracted to all forms of life.” He mused. "Will I be able to lay with you again soon?"

Steve nodded. “You and I will have a date soon.” He promised him. "Tomorrow night." He reminded him. 

Cas smiled. “I look forward to that. Do you have something in mind or shall I do the planning?” 

"I have been trying to think of something perfect." He said shyly.

“I am sure you will.” Cas squeezed his hand. "I look forward to our first date in real life. Shall we go sit?"

Steve winced. "Actually…."

Cas tilted his head. “Yes?” He was confused. “You don’t wish to sit?” 

"It feels almost wrong to have her in my arms in real life, and holding you here." He said honestly. "I love our dreams together, I do!"

The angel glanced down and then back up. “I understand.” He gently pulled away. “I will see you tomorrow then.” And he was gone, making Steve feel horrible.

Before Steve could say or do anything, he was waking up. It was still dark out and he felt you shifting against him as he blinked at the ceiling. He felt the tears prickling at his eyes, as he hoped you didn't wake up. The last thing he wanted was to upset you, too.

You nuzzled into his chest once you relaxed, staying asleep. You helped calm him. He kissed your head softly, trying to think of how to fix things. It seemed he kept messing things up with Cas more than anyone. Maybe talking to Sam or Dean would help, as they knew him best. He figured he would do that and shut his eyes, almost afraid to sleep with regular dreams now. 

* * *

The next morning, you stretched, looking up at the sleeping Steve. Smiling to yourself, you kissed over his chest, up to his jaw. He shifted slightly so you moved on top of him, rubbing up his torso. Leaning forward, you pecked his lips.

He groaned softly, eyelids fluttering as he woke. His hands moved to your thighs, giving them a light squeeze.

“Morning, handsome.” You smiled at him. "Wanna make it a really good morning before we start our day?"

“Mm. Please.” He nodded, rubbing your hips with his thumbs. His blue eyes looked up at you. “Even though waking up next to you is already a great morning.” He flirted.

“Alright, sweet talker.” You giggled, kissing his jaw once more. 

* * *

Once the both of you had showered, you went back to the room you normally shared with Wade. “Morning.” You waved at him. “I’m surprised you’re here.” You teased. “I thought you’d still be out.” You moved over, hugging him and kissing his cheek. “How was your night?”

“Fun, actually! Once we got done with the museum we went out to hang!” He told you excitedly. “Sammy boy is actually pretty cool! I mean, for a nerd.” He laughed. 

You giggled. “He is.” You agreed. “I’m glad you had fun.” You rested against him. “I can’t wait to hear all about it. And I was hoping we could do a date night soon?”

“Sounds good, honey.” He kissed your cheek. “I hear your date went well with Cappy. I found some on the media.” He told you, watching your face fall. “Yeah, I know you hate it, but I thought you’d rather hear it from me than see it later.” He squeezed you. “Barely any pictures. But they are there.” He rubbed your back gently. “Do you want to see them?”

You shook your head. “I’ll have to tell Steve later to prepare him.” You were more concerned with that and what you would do to his image. “He’s going to hate this.” You were actually afraid he’d back away from being seen as a couple in public. 

“He’s not going to be embarrassed. He just hates those guys that’s bust in on his life.” He assured you, nearly reading your mind. “It wasn’t anything bad, really.” He shrugged. 

“Really…?” You winced.

“Mhmm.” He tugged out his phone from under him and tapped away before showing you. “See?” 

You scrolled, noting they weren’t that clear of pictures though you knew it was you. “Glad they just caught us hand-holding.” You muttered, thankful it wasn’t the two of you going in or out of the bathroom. You would’ve felt deeply guilty. “How about I go tell our Steve and you put on a shirt so we can go have breakfast?” You glanced at him. “Sound like a plan?”

“As long as I can have my smoothie.” He grinned, going to find clothes. “Tell our Hunk I said I can’t wait to see him!”

“I will.” You winked at him and rushed to show Steve, worried about him getting upset. “Wade found some pictures online.” You said as you walked through. “Oh, sorry!” You blushed as him and Cas seemed in deep conversation. “Morning.” You waved at the angel. “I’ll, uh, talk to you after?” You swallowed, feeling like you were intruding.

“Yes, please do.” Cas spoke at the same time Steve said. “No, it’s fine.” 

You slowly backed away. “Uh, we’re going to breakfast soon.” You told them. “We’ll see you either there, or after? We’re doing Universal today.” You hugged Wade’s phone. “Just, uh...feel free to let us know!” You said awkwardly before rushing back, face hot. Did you walk in on them fighting or something?

Wade looked over. “That was fast.” He raised an eyebrow at you. 

You bit your lip. “Yeah, him and Cas were busy. It might just be us for breakfast.” You told him, handing him back his phone. 

“Whew, that man is getting his work outs in.” Wade chuckled. “Lucky bastard.”

You shook your head. “Cas seemed almost mad or something.” You shrugged with a concerned look on your face. “I think they were fighting.” You sat on the side of the bed. “I hope it wasn’t because of our date last night…”

Wade pouted at how sad you looked. “I doubt it, Hot Stuff. We all knew about the date.” He sat next to you, kissing your shoulder. “It’s probably nothing.”

You nodded. “I hope so.” You said softly. “That was one of my biggest worries.” You leaned against him. “I don’t want to rip them apart, or lose him.” 

He took your hand. “You won't either.” He assured. “If we need to have a big talk about this, we will. Maybe they were just talking about their date night ideas?” He suggested. “It can be anything. Hell, it could be as simple as a new home, or a historic home.” He teased.

You smiled. “I hope so.” You sighed. “Let’s try breakfast.” You held his hand tightly. “And hope that Universal brightens everyone’s mood.”

He smiled. “I think your sis is coming back today with Dean for Universal but Sam said he might stay back.” He told you. “He might like the alone time. As he’s the only solo one.”

You nodded. “I get it.” You followed him out. “He’s always free to join, though.” You noted. “He’s a good guy.” You mused. “Deserves to have some fun.”

“True that.” He agreed, happily swinging your hands. “Also, if you hear about a guy who wrecked a museum gift shop, it wasn’t me okay?” He said randomly. “I promise.” He muttered. 

“What did you do?!” You gasped.

“Nothing!” He shook his head. “Wasn’t me! They can’t prove it!” He said innocently. “Oh, but I did get you something. It’s upstairs. Remind me when we go back to our room.”

You shook your head, grinning. “Okay, dork.” You chuckled. 

He beamed happily and kissed your cheek. “To smoothie shop!” He cheered.

* * *

Steve wasn’t even sure what was happening. “How about we go to Universal for the day and we go out tonight?” He tried. “Please?” He pleaded.

“I still think it is best if I spend time with the Winchester’s.” Cas sighed. “In the bunker.”

Steve sagged. “I don’t know what I did, Cas. I’m being honest and everything. Do you not want this anymore?” He was on the verge of tears. “Are you done with me?”

Cas did not do well with emotion and glanced out the window. “I just believe it is better for me if I have ‘alone time’.” He explained simply.

Steve rubbed at his eyes. “Cas, you can’t run away and ignore me when something happens. It doesn’t work that way.” He told him. “I can’t be made to feel guilty over everything. I’m trying to spend the day with everyone, and then it’ll be just us tonight.”

Cas sat there for a few moments. “I am not forcing you to feel guilty intentionally. I am looking out for my own feelings, which I do not understand a majority of the time. I apologize if I am feeling a bit put to the side.” He looked at him. 

“How? I am by your side all day, and most nights you’re in my dreams. I am with you more than anyone else.” Steve reminded him. 

“Perhaps we should have had a discussion on the dreams beforehand. We have had them to ourselves for a long time, and last night it did bother that I had to leave.” He admitted. “I was not expecting to be told it was ‘not right’.” 

“Okay, that we can work on.” Steve nodded. “I think if it’s just us or just me in bed, the dreams are fine.” He assured him. “But, if I’m in bed with her, then maybe just skip those nights? And then maybe we have have the following morning to ourselves?” He suggested, trying to find a balance.

Cas nodded. “That is fair.” He agreed. “Anything else you wish to fix?” He asked bluntly. 

Steve made a face. “I think I should be asking you that question.” He countered. “I feel like I’m going to keep disappointing you.”

“Yes. That is accurate.” Cas said gently. “But it seems to be my own expectations that are causing disappointment.” He sighed. “It is not on you.” He told him. “I will return some time after lunch.” He stood. 

“Please explain that to me!” Steve stood as well, growing frustrated. “I can’t help us through this without having things explained!” 

“That is exactly how I feel.” Cas told him. “How is it we spend so much time together not only recently but over the past weeks, and yet...you just…” He struggled. “You just move quickly with someone else!” He exclaimed. 

Steve stared. “Moved on? I didn’t ‘move on’.” He defended himself. “I had a date with  _ our _ girlfriend!” He shook his head. “You’re making her the enemy when she’d be just as excited to go on a date with you.” He told him. “She was just talking about wanting a date with you. Last night at dinner. She’s concerned you don’t want one.” He crossed his arms. “I guess I get her concern now.” He shook his head. “Are you just agreeing to this relationship, or do you actually want it, too?”

Cas glanced down as he took it all in. He desperately wished he was better at communicating and understanding his feelings. “I am not upset with her, nor do I wish to step away from this relationship.” He tried. “Perhaps I will use this morning to sit and discuss things with Sam.” He offered. “To get better at communicating, and work through these unfamiliar emotions.” He nodded.

Steve sighed. “If that’s what you want, Cas. I wish I was as good at Sam at teaching you how to communicate.” He sat back down, hanging his head. “I’m just not that good at it myself, but I guess I do have more practice than you.” He shrugged.

“I am sorry.” Cas said sincerely. 

Steve shook his head. “Please let her know you’re leaving to help with some research or something. I already know she’s on edge about messing us up.” He looked up at Cas. “She cares about you.” He said softly. 

Cas swallowed, understanding that he was feeling guilty now. “I will.” He promised. “May I hug you before I leave?”

Steve stood automatically and opened his arms. “I won’t say no to that.” He pulled the angel close. “I hope things get easier.”

“I will do my best. I promise.” Cas sighed. 

“May I kiss you?” Steve asked.

Cas looked up at him and nodded shyly. 

Steve cupped his jaw and kissed him softly. He tried to show how much he cared for him within the kiss and cupped the back of his head gently. He didn’t want the moment to end.

Cas made a noise when they pulled away. “Thank you.” He breathed.

Steve stroked his cheekbones with his thumbs. “Please don’t give up on us.” He whispered. “Please.” He kissed his forehead for a moment. 

Cas closed his eyes and gently let his grace wash over them both so they both calmed down a bit. “I won’t.” He said softly.

Steve shivered. “I love feeling you like that.” He sighed. “It’s something purely...you.” He grinned.

“I’ll remember that.” Cas patted his chest. “I’ll take you to where they are?” He offered, feeling a tiny bit better.

“One more.” He brought him close for a sweet kiss. He grinned as he pulled away. “Alright, now you can.”

Cas grinned back before snapping them both to where you and Wade were sitting. You both looked over, and you smiled at him. “Everything okay?”

Cas gave a small nod. “May we take a small walk?” He offered his hand. 

“Sure. I’ll be right back, guys.” You took Cas’s hand and walked with him. “What’s up?” 

“I have to attend some research with Sam but I will be back later this afternoon.” He began. “Steve mentioned you would like a date with me?” He glanced at you. 

You blushed brightly. “Oh.” You bit your lip. “Yeah. I really do.” You nodded. "If...if that's something you'd enjoy, too."

He smiled tenderly. “I would. A lot.” He nodded. “Would you be okay with me planning something for us in the next stop of this trip?” 

You nodded quickly. “I’d love that!” You told him. “I would love to see what you come up with!”

He smiled at your excitement. “Then I cannot wait to go on a date with you.” He stopped and turned to you, bringing both your hands into his. “I apologize if I haven’t been the most communicative person.” He said gently. “This is so new, and slightly, overwhelming.” 

You shook your head. “Don’t worry. I understand that. I know I can be too excited or overwhelming so I don’t want to pressure you.” You gave his hands a small squeeze. “I don’t want to push, or anything. So, if you need space, just tell me. Or I’ll be scared I pushed you away.” 

Cas felt like you both shared that feeling and told you what he wished to be told. “I don’t want to ever push you away or make you feel like I am.” He told you, making you feel a bit more connected to the angel. 

You smiled softly. “That means a lot. Thank you, Castiel.” You gently played with his shirt. “I really look forward to our date.” You kissed his cheek. "Everything else okay?"

He swallowed and searched your face, nodding. “I have to be honest...it is new for me, but I did feel a bit...jealous of yours and Steve’s date, but I have figured it out that I am just excited to go on dates myself.” He admitted, seeing the compassion on your face. “He is taking me out tonight, and I believe as things fall into place, it’ll get easier.”

You nodded encouragingly. “Thank you for telling me. I hope your date goes well.” You cupped his cheek. “You deserve it.” You told him honestly. “And, I hope to see pictures after?” You thought they were so cute together.

“I look forward to showing you.” He smiled, gently pulling you close by your waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck when he did. 

You smiled. “Thank you.” You kissed his chin. 

* * *

"So, do you know what Y/N wanted to talk to me about this morning?" Steve asked Wade.

“I sure do.” Wade handed him the phone. “Some photos leaked. Nothing bad.” He shrugged. "We thought you should see before someone else pointed it out."

He scrolled through them. “You’re right. Not bad.” He sighed in relief. "I think I'll always be worried."

"Don't be. I'm not. I'll probably be around in a hundred years, these mere morals won't. Why care what they think?" He mused.

Steve hummed. “That’s pretty true.” He nodded. "I will be, too." He sighed. 

“Then don’t worry, Hunk. Not worth it. Just be happy.” Wade smiled. "Do what you want, not what you think you have to."

“It’s obvious that I struggle.” Steve sighed. "How can I not when I'm Captain America? I have an 'image'."

Wade sighed and nodded. “That’ll take some time.” He agreed. “Just do something small every day.” He suggested.

He shrugged a shoulder, then nodded. “I’ll try.” He couldn’t promise anything.

Wade gave him two thumbs up. “Thanks, Cap.” He grinned. “Why don’t you start by publicly holding hands with Blue Eyes? Without his mojo making you look different?” He suggested.

Steve knew he winced enough for it to be seen. “I, uh...I’ll think about it.” He nodded. “I promise.” 

“You don’t, I’ll do it...” He teased, trying to lighten the mood. 

Steve gave him a weak smile. “I’m sure he’ll like that.” He said quietly. 

Wade wasn’t sure to say at that and nearly sighed in relief as he saw you returning. “Welcome back, Hot Stuff.” He greeted you.

You waved. “Did you finish your smoothie?” You went to sit on his lap. “You were all about it this morning. A hot stripper could have walked by and you would have asked her for a smoothie.” You chuckled.

“It’s the best meal!” He pouted, hugging your waist. “And I did finish.” He said proudly. “So now I can go nuts on butterbeer when we hit up Hogsmeade.”

You giggled. “I can’t wait.” You glanced over at Steve. “You still up to tag along?” You asked, tracing lines on the back of Wade’s head. 

“If you want me to.” He smiled softly. “I didn’t know if you two wanted the day alone.” He admitted.

You shook your head. “We’ll let you know when we plan a date for that. Probably tonight we’ll go roller skating or something while you’re out with Cas.” You told him. “I think the days should be a group thing.” You said honestly. “Then use nights for dates or something.”

Steve nodded. “I’m on board with that.” He smiled. 

“Totally.” Wade nodded as well. “Is Blue Eyes gonna be joining us later? Him in the Harry Potter world would be the best.” He grinned.

“He should be after lunch.” Steve said, hopeful. “He’s helping Sam with some research at the moment.”

You nodded. “Hopefully he doesn’t take long.” You smiled. “I was thinking about since our last stop in the US is at the tower, about having a party. Invite Maze, Lucifer, and everyone. I’m sure Tony would love that.”

“Party!” Wade wiggled, making you nearly fall. He moved to hold you on, laughing as you clung to him.

You let out a breath. “Be careful with me!” You giggled. 

“Haven’t met Maze. Is she nicer than your friend?” Steve asked. 

“She’s...tough.” You tried to think of how to word it. “She’s kind of like an acquired taste.” You went on. “And that’s if she likes you. If she doesn’t, you certainly know it.”

Steve made a face and nodded. “I’m sure Tony would love to throw a party.” He knew Tony always loved to have a good time. Not that he blamed him with everything they went through.

“Tell Lucifer to bring the stuff he brought last time.” Wade said excitedly. “That was good stuff.” He nodded. “I’m jealous. I’ve never had stuff that good.” He sighed, shaking his head as he thought back to the bunker.

“He knows people.” You grinned, kissing his cheek. “I’ll definitely ask.” You promised him. “I’m sure he can manage something for his second favorite human.” You batted your eyelashes. 

Wade laughed. “Anything you need to do.” He teased. “Did you get a taste of it last time Cappy?” He looked over. “It was...wow.” He breathed before doing the chef’s kiss.

Steve cleared his throat and shook his head. “I’ve never…” He admitted. “I didn’t know you did.” He glanced at you both. “Do you do it often?” He asked. 

You shrugged. “Not daily or anything. Every now and then, though. It’s a good way to relax. How the hell do you think I got through school?”

He nodded understandingly, chewing on his lip. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

You saw the look on his face but decided not to push it for now. “So, besides Harry Potter, what other worlds sound good?”

“All of them!” Wade cheered. “We party ’til we drop.” He kissed your cheek. 

* * *

Sam was in the kitchen when Cas appeared. “Hello, Sam.”

“Hey, Cas.” Sam smiled, raising his mug. “How’s it going?” He asked, wondering why he wasn’t with the rest of you.

Cas thought for a moment. “I came seeking your advice.” He admitted. “I was hoping you could help me through some things.” 

“I can definitely try.” Sam nodded. “What’s up?” He asked, slightly worried if Cas was coming to him for help.

“I am unsure.” Cas sighed. “I do not think I am going to fit well in a quad relationship.” He admitted. “Jealousy has started to become an issue already.”

Sam made an apologetic face. “Ah.” He nodded. “That happens. Those relationships aren’t for everybody. I know I couldn’t do one.” He noted. “Have you told them this?”

“I have tried. I do not want to make any decisions until I am certain. Tonight I am going on a date with Steve and tomorrow with Y/N I believe.” He sighed. “Last night Steve was  _ with _ Y/N, and I found myself upset.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. “Oh. Okay.” He understood. “And was the jealousy because of your feelings for Steve or for Y/N?” He hoped that he could help Cas through this.

“Steve.” He sighed. “And I made it seem I was upset with Y/N and I felt incredibly bad once I realized.” He told him honestly.

Sam nodded. “And do you only want a relationship with Steve?” He pressed on. “Not Y/N and Wade?”

“Wade accepts me for who I am which helps.” Cas thought out loud. “Y/N is very kind. And I can picture myself going on dates with her yes.” He told him. “She was very excited about me planning our date.”

Sam hummed. “I can see how she would be. But do you want to be committed to her as well?” He wanted Cas to think this through. "Or is it just friendship? Do you want to hold her hand, kiss, whatever?"

Cas leaned against the counter. “I do. Or I can see myself growing to want all of that.” He nodded. “I just believe her and Steve are a better fit, and I will no longer be wanted.” He admitted. "That I will be pushed away. They have already become physical, which surprised me." 

Nat had been walking to the kitchen for lunch when she heard Cas's voice. She glanced around and stopped to listen. 

“I doubt they will push you away, Cas. They care for you.” Sam assured. “Especially if she’s excited about a date with you. And then your date tonight with Steve.” He went on. “And just because they slept together last night doesn’t lessen what they feel for you. Are you upset because you two...haven’t…?” He waved his hand in the air, letting Cas finish the sentence mentally.

Cas looked nervous to answer. “I am unsure. I think it was more so that he reassured me he takes some time to become physical with an individual. And I felt better knowing that since I am who I am and I take long as well. But that did not take long.” He sighed. “He said it was because they were best friends first, but either way.” He shook his head. 

“You felt hurt by that, then.” Sam nodded to himself. “Did you tell Steve?” There wasn’t anything Steve could do if he didn’t say anything.

“Yes. I tried. He got upset with me.” Cas said sadly. “I am not good with my words.” He looked down. “We got into a minor fight."

Sam felt for his friend. “I’m sorry. Words are hard.” He agreed. “Maybe the four of you should have a talk. If you don’t think you can be with the three of them, it’s better to get that in air sooner rather than later. 

* * *

Feeling your phone go off, you pulled it out and saw a text from Nat.  _ Cas doesn’t want this relationship. He’s here talking to Sam.  _

Your heart instantly dropped as you read over a few times. You knew your sister wouldn’t lie about that. Even if she wasn’t into what you were doing. “Hot stuff?” Wade asked, noting the look on your face.

You swallowed and passed him the phone, feeling your eyes water. “Why?” You breathed.

Wade did the same and read it a few times. “Did we pressure him?” He immediately took his serious route. He furrowed his brows, confused. 

You sagged. “I probably did. I know I’m overwhelming.” You sniffled. “I feel like I should apologize.” 

“What’s going on?” Steve asked, returning with some waters for you all. “What happened?” He asked, worried. He hadn’t been gone that long, had he?

“Seems Cas isn’t into this.” Wade handed him the phone. 

While Steve had the phone, Nat texted again.  _ You better end things before more people get hurt.  _ He frowned. “What the hell?” He read over the last message, setting down the waters. “She was eavesdropping on him?” He asked, handing over the phone.

You shrugged, not looking at anyone. “I told you I’d come between you.” You wiped under your eyes. “Poor angel got sucked into dating me, too.” You shook your head. “I’ll talk to him shortly.” You promised Steve, which made this hurt so much worse. You’d had an amazing time with Steve on your date, and after.

Steve shook his head. “It wasn’t you. I must’ve not understood him correctly this morning.” He reached for you. He was hurt when you stepped back slightly, shaking your head. 

“No, Steve. He clearly just wants...you.” You said sadly. “I’ll pray for him. I just need a moment. Can we walk back?” You we’re glad you hadn’t gotten far yet. 

Wade gave Steve a sad look, but took your hand and the three of you made your way back. Wade and Steve hung out in his room, while you went to the one you shared with Wade. “Hey, Cas?” You asked aloud. “If you’re not too busy, can you come see me? Please?” You braced yourself. Pacing around the room, you licked your lips, worried.

Cas appeared a couple moments later. “Y/N, are you alright?” It was rare you called for him. 

"Tell me the truth." You asked, your voice shaky. "Would you rather just be with Steve?"

He frowned. “What?” He tried to meet your eyes. Yet, you refused to look at him, clearly upset. 

“Do you only want to be with Steve? In a relationship with him alone. Just you and him.” You explained. “That’s all I want to know.” You breathed.


End file.
